disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Children: The Movie (2017) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript Teaser Trailer *(Disney and Sega Productions Logo shown): Can I *(Disney and Sega Animation Studios Logo shown): Your attention *Nellie the Elephant: Please! *Narrator: This October. *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): Whoo hoo! *Narrator: The world's coolest little Childrens *Alba (Pip Ahoy): Ah-ha! *Narrator:...are coming...to the big screen. *Madame Cholet (The Wombles): He-yah! *Narrator: My Little Children: *Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): Now for the finishing touch. *Narrator:...The Movie. *Nellie the Elephant: I am so excited. Who's excited? I've never been so excited. *Narrator: Featuring the all-star guests. *Aunt Lucy (Paddington Bear): Oh, lovely. *Narrator: With an original song performed by Sia. *Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): All right! *Narrator: Coming soon. *Nellie the Elephant: Whee! Trailer 1 *(Disney and Sega Productions Logo shown) *(Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Logo shown) *Madame Cholet (The Wombles): He-yah! *Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): Awesome! *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): I'm Princess Pearl Pureheart, and this is my home, Equestria. A land filled with magic, music... *Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa! *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse):...and most importantly, friendship! Life is perfect. *Magilla Gorilla: Yeah! Ha ha ha! *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): I mean, what could possibly go wrong? *Narrator: From the creator of Teletubbies *Nellie the Elephant: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): Brian, no! *Trevor the Gross (The Muppet Show): Put your hooves together for Commander Chef! *Chef (Trolls): How about we start with your complete and total surrender? *Nellie the Elephant: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! *Trevor the Gross (The Muppet Show): Ohhhh, fish-man just got dropped! *Chef (Trolls): Easy as pie. *Trevor the Gross (The Muppet Show): Oh, I love pie. *Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): Wow! *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): We need help to save Equestria. *Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): What is... puffs ...happening?! *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse), Aunt Lucy (Paddington Bear), Nellie the Elephant, Alba the Cat (Pip Ahoy), and Madame Cholet (The Wombles): gasps *Chef (Trolls): Get her now! *Nellie the Elephant: giggles *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. *Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): We're in this together. *Hare (Nu, Pogodi): Let's show these little ponies how it's done! *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): It's... It's the Magic of... *B.L. Zebub (The Devil and Daniel Mouse): Yeah, yeah! Friendship, and flowers, and childrens, and bleh! *Nellie the Elephant: Surprise! Whee! *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): I mean, princess? No pressure. Luckily, I have amazing friends who are there for me no matter what. *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): Nellie! *Dave (Penguins of Madagascar): You have visual on buttercream? *Bletch the Walrus (Meet the Feebles): Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. Trailer 2 *Text: From the creator of Teletubbies *(Disney and Sega Productions Logo shown) *(Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Logo shown) *Chef (Trolls): All this power *Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue): Oh yeah! *Chef (Trolls): wasted on parties. But there are far greater uses. evilly *Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue): I... don't think those are storm clouds. *Trevor the Gross (The Muppet Show): Put your hooves together for Commander Chef! *Chef (Trolls): Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. *Nellie the Elephant: giggles *Nellie the Elephant: Best... escape... plan... ever! *Chef (Trolls): Do you have the princess? *Trevor the Gross (The Muppet Show): They might've got away. A little bit. *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): We need help to save Equestria. *Sweetums (Muppets Treasure Island): We're ready to kick some booty. *Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue): Pirates?! *Chef (Trolls): Are your nails painted... pink? *Nellie the Elephant: Nice touch! *Banjo the Woodpile Cat: Y'all ready to do this thing? *Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue): Come on! *Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse) I wanna help too. *Banjo the Woodpile Cat: You childrens are crazy. *Nellie the Elephant: Ooh! *Chef (Trolls): Get her now! *Aunt Lucy (Paddington Bear): I hate epic adventures. *Nellie the Elephant: Surprise! Whee! *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): We've got this. Together. *Trevor the Gross (The Muppet Show): This is intense. *Chef (Trolls): This... ends... now! *Aunt Lucy (Paddington Bear): I simply... cannot... even! The bad guys have won! I'm so sorry! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers